


Not Your Love

by Sotheylived



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotheylived/pseuds/Sotheylived
Summary: Killian and Emma have been hooking up for years and partners in crime for even longer. When a heist goes wrong, Emma figures out what really matters.





	Not Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning an injury is described, in semi-graphic detail
> 
> This was to fulfill the prompt "how about Killian and Emma are both thieves that work together but they have a maybe bank robbery gone bad in which one of them gets hurt with a happy ending?"

  
The alarm sounded, loud enough Emma had to fight the urge to cover her ears. 

"Shit. Shit, shit." She spun around and crashed directly into Killian, cursing again. 

"This way love," he said, tilting his head towards the side entrance. 

"Not your love," was out of Emma's mouth before she could think about it. Now was definitely not the time to argue semantics with her partner in crime/friend/sometimes hookup. 

The pair of them took off running for the exit, not caring about how much noise they made now that the alarm was already going off. In hindsight it probably would have been wise to care at least a little bit. 

A guard called out from behind them. There was a loud crack of a gunshot and Killian cried out from behind her. Emma stumbled, nearly crashing to the ground in her haste to turn and look at him. Strong hands grabbed at her and pushed her forward. 

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Keep going." 

They sprinted through the building, careening around corners until they finally reached the exit. The guard was still chasing them, but he wasn't fast enough. Emma bowled through the door and out onto the side street, leaping into the waiting car with Ruby behind the wheel. 

"Go, go, go," Emma said, before they were even fully seated. 

Ruby floored it and they were off. It wasn't until they were several blocks away that Emma finally breathed a sigh of relief. 

"What happened?" Ruby asked, slowing to a normal pace as they approached a parking lot where they could swap cars in case the guard caught the plates. 

Emma shrugged. "We tripped the alarm. Got the stuff though." She patted that bag slung over her shoulder.

 "Love," Killian said from the back seat. 

"Not your love," Emma murmured automatically.

"I hate to interrupt," he continued, "but I could use some assistance."

 Emma turned to look at him and gasped. He was covered in blood, right hand clasped tight over his left forearm, blood oozing from between his fingers. 

"Oh my god - Ruby we have to go to the hospital."

 Ruby's eyes flicked up to the rear view mirror and she paled. Killian shook his head.

 "No. The guard knows he shot me, they'll be looking for patients with gunshot wounds at the hospital."  

"Then what do you want to do Killian," Emma said, voice bordering on hysterical. "You're going to bleed out if we don't do something." 

"Safe house," Ruby said, gritting her teeth as she crossed three lanes of traffic. 

"We can't keep this car. They're going to be looking for it." It wasn't supposed to go like this. It was supposed to be an easy job. Panic welled in Emma's chest, clawing up her throat. 

"Okay. Here's what we do," Ruby said, "I drop you two off at the safe house, Emma you patch him up while I go get rid of the car on my own."

 Emma still thought they should go to the hospital, but she agreed to the plan if only because Killian was starting to look far too pale and Emma didn't want to waste any more time arguing. Killian had to lean heavily on her as they made their way up the stairs and into the house. After locking the doors and doing a quick sweep of the house, Emma hovered over Killian uncertainly. He was at the dingy kitchen table, medical supplies laid out before him. He handed her the tweezers and began balling up a rag. 

"You're going to have to dig around to pull the bullet out." He shoved the rag into his mouth and closed his eyes. 

Emma didn't want to do this. She should've swapped with Ruby. She took a deep breath and slid the tweezers into his torn, bloody flesh. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead as he screamed, muffled only by the rag in his mouth. 

_God_  she hated seeing him hurt. She hated being the one hurting him. She was so foolish holding him at an arm's length all these years - too worried about getting hurt to realize she was the one doing the hurting. Emma gritted her teeth and found the bullet, removing it quickly. She grabbed the needle without prodding and began stitching him up as fast and effectively as she could. 

By the time she finished, Killian looked about two seconds away from passing out. Emma took the rag gently from his mouth, fingers brushing over the day old scruff along the line of his jaw as she did. She helped him over to the couch, and was pleased to see after a moment of sitting down he was already looking a little better now that she wasn't digging around in his flesh.

 "Can I get you anything to make you feel better?" she asked, standing before him indecisively.

 He nodded and reached out for her hand, dragging her onto the couch beside him. "I'm fairly certain I'll be right as rain after a good snuggle." 

Emma breathed out a sigh of relief she hadn't even realized she'd been holding and shifted up to kiss him. Her lips brushed his, gently - soft and sweet. Her tongue swept across the seam of his lips and her hands were on either side of his face, cradling him to her. After several long moments she finally pulled away and smacked him lightly on his good shoulder. 

"Don't scare me like that ever again." 

Killian smiled at her, slow and sweet. "Why Swan, I didn't know you cared." 

Emma snuggled into him, burying her face in his shoulder. "Yeah well, I do."

 He squeezed her to him and sighed contentedly even though his arm surely still stung. "Good to know, love," he said. 

Emma didn’t correct him. Maybe she was his love after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also I'm sad to say this will likely be my last fic for the Captain Swan fandom. Thanks for everything <3


End file.
